


Confidence

by sphekso



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chaste as hell, Except some kissing, F/F, It's really PG, Really that's all that happens, club dancing, enjoy i guess, tags tags tags, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana finds herself in the company of Margot in a dance club to the tune of some utterly generic pop music. Or is it Margot who finds Alana? Who can tell? But the chemistry is electric, and that's inarguable. Emotions run high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

Alana worked out her best moves on the floor, which, in Margot’s opinion, were not very good at all. It wasn’t that she wasn’t trying; no, she was trying as hard as she could. But she just wasn’t _good_. It was kind of adorable. Margot hopped in to join her in her dance and matched her shitty moves, making sure not do anything better than Alana was capable of. She didn’t want to make her feel awkward. Quite the opposite, actually: she wanted her to feel comfortable. Margot had designs on Alana, though she wouldn’t have admitted it before she’d gotten on the floor with her.

“Do you need a drink?” Margot asked in Alana’s ear.

“Yeah!” Alana enthused.

Margot nodded and left the floor. She got a couple double vodka tonics and brought them back to hand one to Alana. She took a sip and screwed up her face.

“It’s strong,” Alana said.

“So?” Margot asked. She traced her finger across Alana’s cheek, and she went straight to drinking her drink. _No real surprise_ , thought Margot. _Maybe surprising that she let me touch her…_

“Are you here with anyone?” Alana asked, dancing with the cup in her left hand.

“No,” Margot said, matching her moves with her drink in her right. “You?”

Alana eyes fluttered shut briefly and she said “No,” then opened them again. “Is that alright?”

“It’s perfect,” Margot said. The song changed to Vanished, and she set herself against Alana’s back.

“Wha—“ Alana cried.

“Shh,” Margot soothed. She moved against Alana’s back to the song.

“I… Okay,” Alana muttered.

Margot smiled. Just like she’d wanted. She pulled Alana closer to grind with her to the song, silently blessing Crystal Castles for offering her this opportunity. “Good, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Alana stammered.

It was _so_ cute that Alana was flustered. Margot knew she was her brother’s new self-assured psychiatrist, but it was just that self-assuredness that made Margot want to break her. And she seemed receptive. _Very_ receptive.

Alana grinded back into her as the song continued. Then it ended, and she paused, pulling back in confusion. She’d been grinding with a girl, but now she wasn’t sure what the hell she’d been doing in the first place. The next song to come on was Cool for the Summer, which was hardly to either woman’s taste, but Alana got brave and intended to make the best of it anyhow. She set herself back against Margot and raised her hand to the air as she gyrated against her during the chorus.

To a mix of chagrin and guilty pleasure, the song switched to yet another Demi Lovato song, Confident, which unsurprisingly gave Margot some _confidence_ , but she wanted to be rid of the mess of the song all the same. She took Alana’s hand. “Come with me,” she said.

 _“What’s wrong with bein’ what’s wrong with bein’ what’s wrong with bein’ confident,”_ the awful music boomed.

Margot led Alana away from the dance floor to a set of rooms far away from the floor. The first had a few people dancing away from the masses, but the next was completely empty. “What’s wrong with being confident?” Margot asked Alana coyly.

“N… Nothing,” Alana said. “Are you—“

Margot shut her up with a hard kiss. Alana didn’t resist, she came back just as hard, and the two fought back and forth with their mouths. “Fuck,” Margot said. “I wasn’t expecting—“

Alana cut _her_ off with a kiss this time. She mashed her lips against Margot’s, and Margot returned in kind, working lips against lips, in a _professional_ way, not just a smushing way, and the pair of them tousled back and forth until Alana finally cut it off. “Good lord,” she muttered.

“No shit,” Margot replied. She made for another kiss, but Alana moved away to miss it.

“That’s enough,” Alana said. She squinted at Margot, her vision swimming. She stumbled a little on her feet, even as she stood still. “I’m… I’m very drunk.”

Margot smirked and shook her head.

Alana had to admit, Margot’s smirk was even more intoxicating than the vodka.

“Not drunk enough. Hey… what say we go back to your place? I have some whiskey in my car. We could have a nip.”

“A nip?” Alana asked, blinking in an attempt to steady her vision. “I’ve already had a nip.”

“Of my lips?” Margot replied, amused at Alana’s attempt at playing coy. Or at least she _thought_ she was playing coy. She couldn’t really be that innocent, could she? Or _was she?_ The idea thrilled her.

Alana blushed profusely and drained the rest of her drink. She set the plastic cup on a nearby counter. “Maybe it’s just the vodka, but…” she trailed off.

“But?” Margot offered.

Alana shut her eyes tight and nodded shakily. When she opened them again, she found Margot to be smiling at her. She was smiling in a way she hadn’t seen on her lips before.

“Good,” Margot said. “Come with me.”

“Oh…” Alana shook her head abruptly to try to clear it of the alcohol. It didn’t work. “That music…”

“What about it?” Margot replied.

“It’s terrible.”

Margot laughed a deep laugh that could only come from the heart. She wasn’t being fake with Alana now. Not like she was fake with everyone else in her life. “Don’t you recognize it?” she asked.

“No?”

“I envy you,” Margot said. “It’s Iggy Azalea.”

Alana looked confused. “It’s bad, whatever it is.”

“Yet another reason for me to like you.” Margot touched the small of Alana’s back. “Come with me. We’ll get out of here, alright?”

“I’m… I’m too drunk to drive,” Alana said.

“I’m not. I already told you we could take my car. Damn, you _are_ drunk, aren’t you?” She laughed again. She wasn’t accustomed to laughing. She wasn’t accustomed to even having any social interaction outside of her brother. And _he_ … well, she didn’t want to think about him now. She wanted to think of the gorgeous woman in front of her. And she _was_ gorgeous, too. “I’m lucky,” she said.

“Lucky how?” Alana asked through half-lidded eyes.

“Lucky that I met you.”

“Lucky that I’m Mason’s doctor, you mean?”

That made Margot wince. She didn’t like hearing his name out of the mouth of the angel she was attempting to woo. And she _was_ wooing her, wasn’t she? She had no idea if she’d be receptive, no idea if she was _actually_ into girls beyond the fun of it, too, but… somehow she felt like she should try. Something compelled her to.

“You didn’t like me saying that,” Alana said.

 _Perceptive woman_ , Margot thought. “Why do you say that?”

“Is it important?” Alana replied. She reached out to take Margot’s half-filled cup. Margot didn’t put up resistance. Alana grinned. “That’s what I thought,” she said, and took a swallow.

Margot squinted at her. “You like me, don’t you?” she asked. She felt like a schoolgirl. They’d just been grinding on the dance floor to awful pop music, but she still felt the need to confirm it. She felt… she felt _insecure_. How unusual.

Alana giggled. It was a solid giggle, too, also like a schoolgirl. “Of course I like you. You don’t think I’m…” She paused. “Do you?”

“Think you’re what?” Margot asked.

Alana just grinned. She leaned up on her toes and planted her mouth against Margot’s for a quick kiss.

To Margot it was all too chaste. “I think you like girls too. Don’t you?” she asked. She didn’t wait for an answer. She dove in for another kiss, and this time, in the room all by themselves, they tangled tongues and swapped lips until neither were sure which belonged to whom.

Alana broke the kiss. “I do like girls.” She paused. “No, I like _women_. And you’re a _woman_.”

“I’ll take that,” Margot said, and kissed her cheek.

Alana smiled at that. “And I’ll give everything to you.”

“About what I said earlier…”

“Your car? And the whiskey?”

“Yeah,” Margot admitted.

“I don’t like whiskey,” Alana said.

Margot grimaced. She should’ve expected this. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alana said. “I might not like whiskey, but…”

“But?”

“But I like _you_.”

Margot smirked. This had to be a sexual thing, she thought. “So you want to fuck me?”

Alana winced harshly and took a step back. “No! Nothing like that,” she said, but then she paused, her eyes traveling up and down Margot’s body. “Although…”

“Although?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Alana said, and giggled again in spite of herself.

“You’re drunk,” Margot said.

“Extremely.”

“Would you fool around with me sober? On a scale of no to extremely, would you want me?” Margot wasn’t used to opening herself up to vulnerability, but something about Alana made her feel safe. Something about the way she’d danced with her to the god-awful pop music. Something about the way she’d kissed her.

“Sober?” Alana ventured.

“Yes,” Margot said, feeling more than a little bit exposed. “Sober.”

“Sober,” Alana said, sounding final. Margot almost replied, but then: “Sober? I like you. And I want to kiss you. Is that so wrong?”

Margot felt a wave of relief wash over her. She’d never felt something so pure. It was almost like… well, she didn’t want to use _that word_ , but it was something stronger than strong could ever be. “No,” she said. “It’s not wrong.”

“Good,” Alana said, and kissed her like she’d said she wanted to.

And gods be damned, it _was_ that word she could never use.


End file.
